Klebsiella pneumonia is a growing issue in intensive care units as it is a common bacterial contaminant that has become relatively refractory to current treatment regimes. Additionally, because Klebsiella tends to be omnipresent in the body, though well controlled, the intensive care unit functions as an incubator for strains of Klebsiella that have shown an increasing pattern of producing ever more antibiotic resistant strains of Klebsiella pneumoniae in patients.